


Regret

by cuteunni



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: Joy finds Wendy in her time of need.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 20





	Regret

It was a rainy late autumn night. Booming thunder rattled the street lamp above Seungwan making it flicker like a flash of lightning. She shuddered but didn’t move out of the rain. Several passers-by looked at her strangely but didn’t say anything to her. Seungwan was soaked to the bone and resembled a wet cat on the pavement. Stuck in her own world she barely noticed when a woman walked up and tipped her umbrella to cover Seungwan’s head causing her to look up miserably.

“Seungwan-ah, why are you doing this?"

“Soo…Soo…young?"

"It's really me, Seungwan-ah.“

Seungwan couldn’t believe that Sooyoung was really in front of her and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. She missed the younger woman so much that she’s had these hallucinations before. Sooyoung’s long straight hair, big doe-like eyes, sharp nose, and cute mouth made tears roll down Seungwan’s cheeks in earnest.

“How did you find me all the way out here?”

“Seulgi told me that they haven’t been able to get in touch with you for a while now. I was so worried that you might have been in an accident. So I got in my car and followed the most obvious route. I was pretty surprised to find you sitting on ground all alone."

A choked off cry left Seungwan’s lips before the sobbing began.

"Why are you crying, Seungwan?"

"I’ve... I missed you much...I understand that I have to let you go, and I know that. B-but my…my heart...It hurts so much. I tried to forget, but I can’t I just can’t. It hurts so much.”

Sooyoung clenched her fists and shook a little in an effort to prevent herself from crying too. Sooyoung’s heart had been pierced as she stared down at Seungwan, who bowed her head to continue to cry. Sooyoung struggled internally for a moment, what is wrong with this child? What can I do for this woman who only cares for me, loves me, and bet everything on it? Am I just being compassionate or am I still in love with her?

She put aside her umbrella and pulled Seungwan into a hug. The small body fit into her arms and latched on as if she was never going to let go again. Sooyoung felt her heart ache in that tight embrace, her heart trembled at the sound of Seungwan’s labored breathing against her.

“Seungwan-ah. Son Seungwan."

Seungwan’s cries were now muffled in Sooyoung’s chest.

"Why do you keep crying? I'm here Baby."

Sooyoung lifted her hand to gently pull up Seungwan’s chin so that they were looking into each others eyes. The tears in Seungwan’s eyes twinkled more under the street light. Just looking at each other Sooyoung smiled softly and waiting to see if Seungwan had calmed down. She found Seungwan's grip on her shirt was both cute and sad.

"Sooyoung..."

“Yes?"

"Did you miss me, too?"

Sooyoung stood motionless searching Seungwan’s eyes not answering her question. Seungwan, who thought she had to say goodbye to Sooyoung, let go and walked back and forth with her eyes closed. She didn’t want to cut off ties with the love of her life forever, she really didn’t was to be forced to forget. She was on the verge of another breakdown when Sooyoung's warm voice called out into the rain.

"I will never be able forget you and no one can make me turn my back on you. We knew the company’s rules before we broke them. I’m sorry it took me so long,” Sooyoung then ran and hugged Seungwan from behind.

“There is nothing for you to be sorry for.”

"I know I'm not supposed to say this and I know I’ve been selfish but I don't think I can do this without you. My heart hurts when I see you're hurting. How can I let you go? I'm sorry I can't promise to make you happy. Will you have me back anyway? I don't want to live with any regrets."

Seungwan stared into Sooyoung’s eyes and her see the unconditional love bubbling to the surface. She closed her eyes and found Sooyoung's lips for a long slow kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Sooyoung said breathlessly.


End file.
